Mr Bond's Drabbles
by truelovealwaysprevails
Summary: Just drabbles based off my story Mr Bond, I Presume. Can be stand alones, and each chapter is separate from each other unless said otherwise. Rated M most of the time, James and OC. (PS message me if you want me to write a specific one, I'll try.)
1. In the Rain

"Time to go, Ilsa," James said to me. I looked at him, frowning slightly. He was standing above me, in a loose white button up shirt, and slacks.

"Alright." I stood up, smoothing out my thin green skirt, my white poet's shirt fluttering. "It was nice seeing you, Alec!" We hugged each other, as did he and James. Alec looked out the window.

"You two better hurry home, it looks like it is going to rain!" I moved my arm around James, and whispered into his ear.

"I don't know… I'd fancy seeing you in a wet white shirt, dear." I kissed his neck quickly.

"You might just get to," He whispered back. "Bye, Alec."

"Bye!" I said as well. He responded in kind. We got down to the first floor, and walked out, to find it was raining.

"Shit…" James muttered. We had walked here, thinking we would be out by now, and home.

"Guess I do get to see you in a wet shirt," I said, kissing him. "I'll be very happy with it if I do get to." I moved my arms around his neck, grinning. I kissed him, tugging on his lip slightly with my teeth.

"But," He said, after I let go, "I get to see you in a wet shirt too." We'd forgotten coats. I kissed his chin.

"Yes, that you do…" I grinned, and pulled him with me, into the rain. "You get to see me in my very, very wet shirt…" I moved us into an alley that wasn't covered by any rooftops. "You see, James, I've always had," I moved my arms around him, and he automatically moved his arms around me. "This… dream…" I kissed his neck, pulling us closer to the wall. Our shirts were soaked through. "That you would," I kissed him again. I could see a smile on his face, as he pressed me against the rough brick behind me. "Fuck me," He raised an eyebrow. "Against a brick wall, in the middle of a rain storm." He grinned, and started to kiss my neck.

"You want me… to fuck you… right here, right now… Just because." I groaned, moving my hips against him. I could feel that he wanted it too, and I bit his lip.

"Please?" I said, pulling him against me. "I need this, James…" I bit his neck slightly.

"Ilsa…" I looked at him.

"What?"

"We could get caught. At any moment during this." I grinned against him, knowing that it was going to happen.

"Which is why we keep all our clothes on…" His fingers moved to my legs, bringing up my skirt as they moved to my hips.

"Except these," He said into my neck, pulling down my panties. He pulled them down, so they were around my knees, and knelt down in front of me. He grinned at me, before moving to the apex of my thighs. He pulled my panties down the rest of legs, pulling them off, and putting them into his pocket. I could feel myself become even wetter at the sight of him doing that. He kissed me, and I moaned. His tongue moved into me, gently prodding. I could feel his finger at the back of my lips, moving in every once and a while, before withdrawing.

"Please James…" I knew he was teasing me on purpose.

"Please what?" He said. The vibrations went through me, and I gave a soft whimper.

"Fuck me with your fingers!" I got out. He laughed against my clit, making my eyeballs roll back. Without much more warning, he plunged two fingers into me, and curled them. "Ah!" I tried to keep a little quiet, but it was hard to. I moaned his name. His tongue moved into me, with his fingers still in. I could feel myself getting ready to orgasm, and I voiced it.

"Good…" He said against me. He curled his fingers inside me, and I bit my arm to keep from screaming out loud. He continued to fuck me with his fingers, until I was done. He moved back up me, kissing me. I Moaned at the taste of myself on him. I reached my hand down to him, feeling his erection.

"Shit, James…" He moaned at my hand. I quickly undid his trousers, pulling him out completely. He moved into position quickly.

"You ready for this?" I kissed him, biting his lip slightly. He took that as consent, and thrusted into me. I moaned, moving my lips to his neck, biting slightly. "Fuck…" He moaned into my neck. I bit his neck again, moaning into him. He started a quick pace, moving me up the wall. I felt my skin tearing slightly, as well as my shirt, but I didn't care. James would give me his shirt. It was summer, after all. He moved his mouth to my breast, sucking on it. I let out a noise of surprise, but didn't care much. I let him continue, moaning.

"Bloody hell, James…" I got out. "Perfect," I said, scratching his neck slightly. He chuckled, but stopped after a moment, moaning. I moaned, tightening my leg around him. "Faster…Faster…" I got out. He didn't fail to deliver, pounding into me. I moved my head against the wall, almost ready to climax. His fingers went down to my clit, and I had to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming into the alley. He finished up after a couple more thrusts, coming inside of me. I smiled, kissing his neck.

"Did that please you?" He said, withdrawing from me.

"Yes…" I kissed him, to which he responded to with equal measure.

"Good." I slipped my legs from around him, standing still pressed to the wall and him. I quickly tucked him back in, smirking at him slightly. I moved my arms around his waist, holding him to me.

"Thank you, James…"

"Of course, Ilsa." He smiled at me, and kissed my lips.

"Can I get my panties back?" he kissed my neck.

"Maybe when we get home."

"Can I have your shirt then? Mine's gotten rather badly… torn." His hand moved to my back, to feel it was wet from the rain, sweat, and a little bit of blood. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" I kissed him, amused at his worry.

"Can't feel it, remember?" He smiled.

"Turn, let me look." I nodded, and pushed him back slightly, letting him look at it. "You're fine, then." He unbuttoned my shirt, kissing the back of my neck. I bit my neck, and rolled my head so I could kiss his neck too. I grinned against him, feeling his hands go to his shirt, before shrugging it off, for me. "Here you go." He slowly put it on me, kissing the skin of one arm before it would get covered up. I sighed at the feeling.

"Thank you, darling," I said, buttoning up a couple around my breasts.

"Not a part that I would like to see covered…" He muttered against my skin.

"I know." I grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the alley with me. "Just remember, you've made me very, very happy."

"Good." He pulled my arm around his waist, to help cover him a little, I guessed, as we walked home, me kissing him every few yards.


	2. A take on Silva's torture

"Monique's at Anne's, or Alec's, maybe. Who's is it?" James laughed, putting his book down.

"I don't know." I walked over to him, my hips swaying, in a long dress that I had picked up somewhere. "What's up?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I kind of wanted to…" I smiled, crouching down next to him. "See my husband. In a more private setting…" I moved my hands up the arms of his chair. "One that I can attend to you, as a wife to her spouse." My arms had moved up to where the arms connected with the back of the chair, pinning James in. He leant in, place his face next to mine.

"Is there a reason why?" I moved our lips together, pushing him back in the chair.

"No." I moved my hands up to his collarbone, and slowly unbuttoned the top of his shirt. "So… The one person who tortured you like this…" I moved my arm into his shirt, ghosting over his skin. "What was his name?"

"Hmm…" I moved my hand to the other side, only ghosting. "He had a brilliant idea…" I wasn't looking at his eyes, only his body. I could feel James tremble a little underneath my fingers. "Don't you agree?" James nodded, once. I suppressed a smile. "I need vocalization, James."

"Yes, he did," James said, watching me now, slightly detached.

"Oh, come now, James. Surely you want to feel this…" He smiled.

"But I also want to last and see how you're going to do this…"

"I'm just going to finish the method that he used." I smiled at him, and moved my hands to his arms, the wrists, so he couldn't grab me. I slowly ran my hands up his arms, stopping every once and a while to kiss along his jaw. I could feel him in a mixed state of arousal and of relaxation. The relaxation was just a little too much, I thought. My right hand went to his currently obvious bulge, for a moment. He gasped, and I could feel any relaxation move from him. "Like I said," I moved my hands up his, and stopped at his shoulders. "Finish the method." He chuckled at me, and I knew that he was wanting this.

"Bloody hell. You're going to be the death of me." I winked at him, and moved my hands to his knees.

"I will?" They started to slowly move up his legs.

"Yes. You will." Half way.

"Shame, I still have ideas for you." At his hips.

"Oh? Such as?" He managed.

"Well, there are some repeated ideas…" He chuckled.

"Which ones?" My hands moved between his legs, making sure to not touch where I knew he wanted to be.

"Shower… against a different wall… the possibilities are endless…" at each pause, I moved my hands up him, slowly, without a hurry. At the last one, he moved his hips up, trying to get more friction. I pulled both my hands back, and placed them at his knees. "Did I say you can move, James?" He threw his head back against the wall.

"No." I could tell that this was actually hard for him.

"Then don't move." I did the same actions as before, and he didn't move this time. "Good…" I grinned. My hands moved to his budge again, and he didn't move his hips up.

"Please…" I smirked at him.

"Please what, James? I need to know what you want…"

"Suck me…" I grinned.

"Your trousers need to come off, love." He groaned as I moved my hand over him.

"Then get them off." I stopped my hand right where it was, not moving.

"Don't talk to me that way. I hold the power here, James… Right now. Remember that." I unbuttoned his trousers anyway, and unzipped them, quickly. I pulled them and his pants off.

"I will…" He groaned, and I moved my hand up him, and his hands tightened on the armrests. I smiled, before licking up him. He almost bucked up at that, but managed not to. I moved my mouth over him, encasing his cock. He moaned, and I pulled off him. "Bloody minx," He got out. My hand was slowly pumping him still.

"You sure that I am?" He nodded. My hand stopped. "What?"

"Yes. You are a fucking minx," he got out. 5 kissed up him, his cock rubbing against me a bit.

"Would a fucking minx do this?" I mad moved up him, and I had just gotten to his lips, my centre over his cock. With out a second thought, as I straddled him, I moved down on him. He moaned, his hands gripping my hips tightly I moaned as well, and moved up and down him, slowly.

"No you fucking don't," He said, moving me up and down by my hips. I moaned, throwing my head back.

"I thought… I held the power," I got out, my fingernails digging into his shoulders.

"You never did, you bloody minx." He thrusted into me, as he brought me down. I could hear him moan against me. I plunged down onto him, meeting one of his thrusts. "Shit…" I grinned, and moved our hips down, pinning him. He tried to move, to get more friction, but I had him pinned pretty well. I kissed his neck and chest.

"Never?"

"Fuck, Ilsa, move!" I laughed quietly and did. We moaned at the same time.

"Shit, James!" I got out, kissing his neck. It felt so good, after god only knows how long. I could feel him graze my g spot, and I yelled out. He positioned himself better so he would hit it more, and almost every thrust did. I didn't last long after he did, orgasming after a couple more thrusts. My head rolled back, my hands going limp. I could still feel him thrusting into me, and I regained feeling after a few seconds, and I could feel a second building quickly. "Fuck!" I swore, my nails digging into him again.

"Ilsa," He started to moan my name, and I could tell he was going to come in a few moments. I moved my hand to my clit, to urge myself along more, and clenched around his cock, as we came together. "Bloody minx," He said to me, holding me close. I sighed, and moved my arms around his shoulders.

"Yes, but I'm your bloody minx, my love." He laughed slightly at that.

"Yes, you are." He bit my shoulder, sucking on it lightly.

"Fucker, how am I going to hide that?" I said.

"You aren't." He laughed against my skin, kissing the love-bite and around it.

"Lovely…"


	3. Take care of your women, Mr Bond 1

"James, You need to keep better track of your women." I managed to not react at all to the man's voice, my head sagging. Nothing about me would show that I was alive, much less conscious. I couldn't feel anyone near me, and I kept my breathing quiet. A brick wall was at my back, that much I could feel, and it was in a corner. I thanked my luck that it was.

"I do?" James said. I froze at his words.

"Yes." I heard a chair being scraped, and James's gasp.

"Ilsa!" I didn't move. At all. I made sure not to, actually. "Ilsa! What the bloody hell have you done to her?"

"Nothing. Just a minor sedative. She should be waking at any second." My hands started at my knots, making sure not to move my arms at all.

"Just? She looks dead!"

"I have eyes as well. I can see how alive or dead she looks." I could hear footsteps moving to me. I only worked harder at the bonds.

"Leave. Her. Alone." The knot was undone, and I held the ropes around my wrists, and tied them in a loose wrap, one that would come undone at the proper tug. I felt a hand, most definitely not one I knew, move into my hair. It was a soft movement, one that I wasn't expecting. I was, however, excepting the next movement. He jerked my head up, making my face turn to James's. I opened my eyes, just enough for him to see I was alright, before I closed them again, so I wouldn't be discovered.

"No, I kind of like her." His hand moved to my neck, and he turned my face to his, and roughly kissed me. I knew that was the wrong tactic to use against James, and He immediately shut down. He just became even more deadly. The man let go of my face, eventually. I wanted to spit in his face and kick him. I couldn't let him know that I was up.

"I said to leave her alone." His voice was cold, dead. A shiver ran up my spine at that.

"And I said I kind of like her." The man's hand moved out of my hair. He walked over to James, as my head moved forward on my neck. My eyes opened, and I peered through my hair. The man was holding a knife, and was facing James, away from me. As far as I could tell, no one else was in the room. I quickly pulled the rope, undoing the knot. Without a second thought, I pulled the rope around the man's throat, trying it tightly around the back, and going around a couple more times, just for good measure.

"James." I got out, and rubbed a hand over his hair. "James, did he hurt you at all?" I felt the man twitch next to me.

"No. You saved me." I nodded.

"That's right." I grabbed the knife, from the ground. I cut James's bonds, and helped him get out.

"What did he do to you?" I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"Ilsa…" His hands moved to my arms, and then threaded around me. I could feel some pressure right where his arms were.

"James, move your arms."

"What?"

"Move your arms. Now."

"Wha-"

"Now." He did, slowly.

"Why?" I looked at my torso, to see my shirt had been ripped along the seams. I looked down at my pants, to see they were ripped as well, in many different spots.

"Look at my back," I quickly said, turning.

"Not an unmarred spot." I nodded.

"Just as I guessed," I said, and turned to face him. My body was just now realizing that it was free, and was moving into fight mode. James's was doing the same. "Let me see how back you are." I walked around to his back, and what I saw was not as bad as I thought it would be. His back only had a thin cut down the middle of it. "You're fine. Right?" He nodded. "Raise your bloody arms," I said to him. He did, thankfully. "Move them forward," I commanded. He did, without difficulty.

"Done?"

"Yes."

"Good." I checked the man, ot find that he was dead, my ropes had worked. I untied it, and looked at James's ropes. They were too short to use for anything.

"Kill me next time I do something that stupid," I muttered. James didn't respond, or anything. I quickly broke off two of the legs of the wooden chair that I had been tied to. "Here, James." I handed one to him, and he took it.

"Stay behind me."

"No."

"Don't argue with me, Ilsa,"

"No, James, don't you dare fucking argue with me." I moved closer to him. "I can, and will, fight. I am stronger then what you think I am, obviously."


	4. I can't see

"James…" I whispered. I couldn't see much, at all. My eyesight was fine, but it was something else. "James… Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Ilsa." I felt his arms move around me, and I sighed at the feeling.

"I can't see."

"Then open your eyes…" I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. I still won't be able to see, properly."

"Ilsa, what is wrong?" I could feel him move, so he was over me. I could feel everything. I opened my eyes, and I still couldn't see anything.

"I can't see. James… I'm blind."


	5. drabble promts one

**I'm Sorry:**

(3 POV) rated T

My character feels guilty for being behind the wheel during the accident that left yours in the hospital.

This wasn't normal. The bed was much, much too hard. I tried to open my eyes, managing to after a couple tries. I hissed at the bright light, closing them again.

"Ilsa?" I heard James say, his voice strained. I squinted, and looked at him.

"James?" My voice cracked in the middle of his names.

"You're up!" He tightened his hold on my hand, something I hadn't noticed.

"What happened?" I got out.

"We were in a car accident. I didn't get hurt, but you've a broken collarbone and a broken leg." Is voice was completely distraught.

"I'll heal, James." I squeezed his hand. "Don't worry."

**Scream:** My character has caused yours to scream out for some reason (3 POV) rated T+

"James!" Ilsa yelled. "This isn't you! Snap out of it!" She moved to slap him, and he grabbed her wrist, holding it tightly. She could feel the pressure building, and knew it was going to snap soon. "James…. James!" Her voice increased in volume, her other hand quickly being trapped by his. He applied even more pressure, and Ilsa knew it was going to snap, right…. Now.

She felt pain. Her eyes widened, and she screamed, the pain too intense for her to keep it in.

**Graveyard:** My character will visit your characters grave (3 POV) rated T+

Ilsa walked over to the all too familiar spot, tears running down her cheeks. She sat down, right in front of the headstone, and cleaned off some debris from the stone.

"Hey James," She whispered. Her voice was thick, and she wasn't able to hold in a sob. "You… You remember when we had Monique? How you promised you'd retire? I didn't want you to, and was so, so glad when you didn't. I was selfish, I wanted my spy, now and forever. I still want you. I'm lever going to loose that. It hurt. It hurt so, so much when they came. When we were told it had to be a closed casket service, because you were too mutilated to be recognized. That you weren't ever going to hold me, to tell me that you love me, it was, it is, that knowledge, almost too painful to bare. I only am still alive because I know Monique and Andrew need me. That's the only reason." She looked to her bag, and pulled out a bottle of scotch. She opened it, and took a drink, before pouring the rest on his grave. "Five years now. Thought that you would use some."

**Spectre:** My character will be visited by your character's ghost or vice versa (POV Ilsa) T+

I woke up, with a gasp. Five years, and he'd been dead. I rolled over onto his side of the bed, still expecting to find his warm body there, but knowing I'd just feel nothing. Except I did. I jumped back over to the other side of the bed, having felt the scarred flesh that I had loved.

"J… James?" I asked, not seeing anything in the dark.

"Yes. Ilsa… I've only a little bit to talk to you. They've only allowed me that." It was his voice, and I moved back over, tangling myself in the sheets. I moved my hands over his face, feeling warm, dry flesh, with just a little bit of roughness from stubble. His scars seemed cold, and I moved my hands over his chin, his neck, his shoulders.

"H..How? You're dead!" He pressed a finger to my lips.

"I've only a few hours, my assassin," He said, using my nickname, that he would only use when we were alone, or when he was feeling affectionate, and never in front of anyone else, least some one found out. My lips crashed to his, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"James, I love you." I repated that three letter phrase a few more times, kissing him in between.

"I love you too. One more time, Just to show you just how much." He said, kissing down my neck.


	6. drabble promts two, Cuties

**A Little Sleepy:** Your muse falling asleep on my muse.

"Ilsa. Go to sleep."

"No." I said, my eyes drifting close on the movie anyway. I was laying on top of James, a stupid movie playing.

"You're falling asleep anyway," He said.

"Not gunna," I slurred. His fingers moved over my bare back, nude from our earlier activities.

"Yes you are." My arms curled into us. James just chuckled, and pulled the blanket tighter around us.

"Not going to," I said, yawning. He chuckled again, and started to hum a little to me, my ear feeling the vibrations in his chest. It lulled me quickly, as I snuggled into him.

* * *

**Cuddles:** Our muses cuddling.

We were on the couch, somewhere we found ourselves a lot. There was a movie in, playing, but we weren't watching it. We never did. ilsa was even facing me, a hand playing against my cheek and temple. My arms moved around her, pulling her closer, the other of her hands getting trapped between us. She grinned at me. Her legs tangled with mine, and I chuckled at nothing, something we did a lot. She grinned, and kissed my nose.

* * *

**Mmph!:** Our muses accidentally kissing.

We were bustling around the kitchen, Ilsa managing to cook half the meal, despire my protest. Her hair was up, a few pieces falling out of the updo. I tried to say something, and she laughed a little. I chuckled as well, stirring the noodles, and strained out the water. I managed to pour it into a bowl, and turned , starting to walk, and found Ilsa's mouth on mine, her bowl filled with sauce just over my shoulder. I laughed, just a little.

"I'm going to assume that was an accident?" I chuckled, and she nodded.

"Of course it was.

* * *

**A Little Messy!:** Our muses being adorable cleaning up a mess together.

"Since when was painting, with our hands, a good idea?"

"Since Andrew told us how much fun he had."

"Andrew's seven," I reminded Ilsa. She just laughed, and moved to the sink. I walked over and encircled her, washing our hands together. I felt her lean into me, and kiss me. I just chuckled, and continued, cleaning us quickly.

* * *

**Hold Me...:** Your muse has had a nightmare and comes to cuddle mine for safety.

"Ja…James…" Ilsa said, moving to me, her hands grasping my shirt.

"Mhm?" I opened my eyes, to see her looking at me, her eyes wide, and worried.

"Please… Hold me?" I nodded, and quickly pulled her to me.

"Of course." I slowly rubbed her back, and could feel the tension fade out of her. Within ten minuets of her waking, she was fast asleep, and I kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Ilsa."


	7. drabble prompts three, odds and ends

**Suicide:** Just what it suggests.

Ilsa had run into the flat after hearing the gunshot. She looked for James, quickly finding him in the bathroom, in the tub, his head shot. "Ja..." Ilsa's cheeks overflowed with tears, they started to dribble off her cheeks and chin. she ran over to him, and pulled him close to her, rocking in. "No. No. No, james, no." She started to sob, burying her head in his hair. "No, James, No..." They weren't able to get her away for over three hours.

* * *

**Drink Me:** I will write a drabble about my character taking shots with yours.

"I can hold my liquor better then you," I informed James.

"Is that so?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yup. I can. Wanna try me?"

"Yes. I think shots will work well, don't you?" I chuckled, and nodded.

"Shots." James grinned, and pulled down two shot glasses, cleaning them quickly, and grabbing his hardest, whatever it was. I smirked, and grabbed the bottle from him, pouring us each one. We watched each other for a minuet, and then, at the same time, grabbed one, taking a shot. Our eyes connected right after, as we slammed the glasses down at the same time. It continued for a bit, I pouring the odds, he the even. We were too evenly matched, and at about twenty, I think, we stopped, slurring and not able to properly walk.

* * *

**Scarf:** Your character or Mine borrowing/stealing clothes from the other

It had been another day in our married lives, having shagged each other until we couldn't last night. Newlyweds did have it's advantaged, I'd admit. We'd actually made it to the restaurant and back last night. I'd been surprised, actually. We were in our room. Well, I was. I could hear meat cooking, in the kitchen, and I was naked, assuming that James was in the kitchen. I sighed, a little later, and got up, sore. I stood, and stretched, my back popping a little. I grabbed the first shirt I saw, which happened to be James's. I smirked, and buttoned up the shirt, walking out.

"I have your favorite," He said, before turning around, a smile appearing on his face. He set the waffles down, and walked over tome, hugging me to him. "I like that shirt."

"I do too," I responded, giving him a kiss. "Smells wonderful," I said, taking a whiff of it. He smiled, and kissed me.

"I'm glad."

* * *

**Gift:** Your character or mine, surprising the other with a present

"Close your eyes," I said. Ilsa was sitting on the couch, with me next to her.

"Why?"

"I have something for you." She sighed, but did. I got up, and was back in in a few moments. Her eyes were still closed, and I took her hand, kneeling in front of her. I have a small box for her, and I gave it to it, into her other hand.

"What is it?" She asked, starting to open her eyes.

"Nope!" I said, and covered her eyes again.

"James!" She exclaimed.

"Ilsa! Just calm down. You trust me." She shook her head slightly, exasperated. I chuckled, and moved my hand from her eyes. I kissed her legs, and she gasped.

"Not too much of a gift, that is new," She muttered, her eyes closed. I smiled, and moved her hand to hold the box with both hands.

"Open it. You can open your eyes." She did, quickly, and I continued to kiss her. She looked at it, a blue and white diamond tenant bracelet.

"Oh, James, this is beautiful…" She said it softly, and quickly put it on, all the while I continued to kiss her legs, every scar that I saw.

"I'm happy you like it," I said.

* * *

**Don't Leave Me!:** Your muse is dying in my muses arms and mine is frantic, doesn't want to lose you, and doesn't know what to do about it.

"James…" I said, moving a hand over his bloodied face. "No… You can't go. You're one of the only good things that's happened to me." My tears started to spill, and his face went blurry.

"You've Monique. You've Andrew, Anne, Alec," James said softly. I started to rock him s alittle.

"No, no, no…" I bent my head down and gave him a shaky kiss, his bloody staining my lips. I started to rock us, until he gasped.

"You'll be fine." His hand came up, shaily, and touched my cheek, cupping it.

"Not without you. I won't be, you're my reason to live." His hand fell from my face, and I pulled it back, holding his hand to my face.

"You will. I love you…" He said, and sighed, one last time.

* * *

**Better Me Than You:** My muse sacrificing themselves to save the life of yours.

I looked between James and the Target, the target pointing to James's heart.

"And here, you die." The target got ready to pull the trigger, and at the last moment, right before the target pulled the trigger, I pushed James away, the bullet going to me instead. I gasped, the pain ripping through me, in addition to every little bit of pain I'd ever felt before. I collapsed to the ground, and heard another shot ring out, James killing the target.

"Ilsa. Ilsa Ilsa Ilsa… You idiotic, beautiful woman…" He said, holding me to him.

"Love… you." The darkness was closing in on me, already.

"I love you too. Don't… Don't go, my love. My assassin, stay with me. Don't go…" I closed my eyes, after locking them with his.

"Love you," I said again, as I fell limp.

* * *

**A Click And A Bang:** My muse accidentally killing yours.

"James… James, stop. It's me, Ilsa." I tried, watching him. This wasn't James. This was 007. I could tell that, due to the mere fact he was dead in the eyes. "You know me." He took a step closer, and I did as well, my back bumping into the wall. I stopped, watching him. He moved closer, even yet. I could feel his chest against me, and I knew exactly where every weapon in the house was. I wasn't even wearing my usual knife.

"I know who you are," His voice said. It wasn't his, even though it was. He moved even closer, pressing me between him and the wall. "You're a bitch. You're the reason I'm still working." His hand moved to my neck. I swallowed, and I knew he could feel it. His hand tightened, a sick grin appearing on his face.

"Not!" I got out, feeling along the wall for the hidden seam. I found it, my vision going dark, and pulled out a rock. Crude, but sharp. I bashed it against his head, hitting so his skull cracked, his life fading away immediately.

* * *

** :** My muse kisses yours.

I pulled James into the pool, without warning. I knew that he'd be fine, the pool was deep enough, he wouldn't be hurt. After just a moment, he was back up, and he trapped me against the wall, between it and him.

"And why did you do that, Ilsa?" he half growled at me.

"Cause I knew you'd react like this." My hands were on his shoulders at this point. "And I wanted to do this." I pulled his face closer, my hands having slid up his neck. My lips met his, and I smirked against his lips. He quickly dominated the kiss, and I let him. I could feel his lips turn up, and one of his hands went to my hair. "Definitely doing that again," I muttered.

"I might just get even, you know."

"I'm hoping you do."

* * *

**Together Or Not At All:** Our muses dying together, telling all their secrets and confessing things.

"I…" I started, laying next to James. We'd been beated, and MI6 hadn't been able to respond in time. We were going to die together, laying in this cold, dirty alleyway, and we knew that we wouldn't be found in time.

"Love you," James gasped, and I looked to him. He was moving to me, even if he was broken.

"Don't move," I said. I crawled over to him, as he laid down. I leaned over him a little, and kissed him. "I love you, James Bond," I said, and kissed him again.

"Love you… too, my assassin."

"My spy…" I moved a broken hand to caress him one more time, and I felt the life leave him. I laid down on him, and felt the warmth leave both our bodies, my eyes closing for the last time.


	8. Drabble Prompts four, Sexual

**Kiss Me Sexily:** my character will kiss yours in a far more… Sexy manner. Perhaps along their body?

I woke to soft touches along my side. Nothing too strange, it would happen between James and I sometimes. They were shaped too strange to be his fingers, however. Wet, too. His lips? I opened my eyes, and looked down myself to find James hovering over me, intently kissing my side, moving down to my hip. I bit my lip a little, not wanting him to know I was up. His arm went over my side, trapping me a little, not that I was wanting to go anywhere. I smiled a little more, my eyes half lidded. I could feel his kisses moving down to my legs, leaving a wet line in his wake.

I was almost asleep again, when he blew on the line, and I shivered.

"I know you're up, Ilsa," He said against my leg, and I smirked, rolling over just the slightest to look at him. "And you have been now for a while. You like this, don't you?"

"It's a wonderful way to get woken." He nipped my hip a little, and kissed it. I was so glad we'd been too spend to get dressed after last night.

"I'll remember that."

* * *

**Love Me:** my character will express their love of yours (romantic, platonic, or sexual)

"James, hat's up with this?" Ilsa asked, looking surprised at the candles and wine on the table. The room was spotless, and dark.

"I decided to show my love for you, and since I've yet to show it this way…" I shrugged. "Why not?" She smiled, her face looking radiant. Even with the scars on her face, though thin and most of the time mistaken for wrinkles, I loved what she looked like.

"I like it." I smiled as well, and moved her chair out for her. I'd gotten Anne to get Ilsa into a nicer dress, and I was in one of my many suits.

"Good," I said as she sat, and I pushed in her chair. It turned out to be a normal night a home, something we did a lot, or would do, both of us more comfortable in my flat. Except, of course, I did ravish her entirely after dinner was done.

* * *

**Lick Me:** my character will lick yours in any specified place or manner.

"James, Don't you dare," Ilsa warned me, holding me back. I was half on her, my arms trapping her, as my body pressed against hers.

"I'm going to."

"No. Do not lick me, James Bond," She said, her hands against my chest pressing me back. It didn't work, and I just pressed to her, even more, a smirk on my face. "James!" I kissed her nose, chuckling.

"I'm still going to," I said, right before I licked her cheek. Her skin was salty, and soft.

"James!" She yelled, laughing, her face scrunched up a little.

"Ilsa!" I mocked, and licked her other cheek, though it was more scarred then her other. She was laughing, hard, as was I. I rolled us, so she was on top of me, her weight on me. Her eyes narrowed at me, and she quickly licked up my neck, smirking.

"I hope you liked that," She muttered, cuddling into me anyway.

"I did," I said, cheekily.

**Suck Me:** my character will suck on any body part of your character

James was lying on the couch, and I laid on top of him.

"Hi."

"Hi," he said, tired. I kissed his neck, moving to his chin, then his lips.

"How're you?" I asked, kissing his neck again, amking my way to his bare shoulder, glad he was shirtless.

"Well enough," he said to me.

"Good." I kissed along his neck still, and slowly started to suck his shoulder. He sighed, and his hands moved to my back, holding me to him.

* * *

**Tease Me:** my character will tease yours, whether in a friendly or a sexual manner

We'd gone to see a film. We didn't all the time, no, we rarely did. I'd insisted, however, and James had finally agreed after a lot of prodding. He'd hate me afterwards, but I didn't care. This would be fun.

Not too long before, James had gotten me a red dress, low cut, with a high hemline. The sleeves were full length, something I insisted for every outfit I had, except on my bathing suits. I went the exact opposite there, getting ones that bordered on skanky. James liked them, so I got them. The dress was imitation velvet, though it was thinner them most velvet. You'd be able to see a panties line thorough it, so I just forwent them. It just went with my plan even more. At least now I have a reason. I'd decided to have just lied saying that I didn't have any good ones. Not that he'd care.

Well, he might. There was the possibility that I would have to go with him and get some. I was looking forward to it, however.

"Ilsa? Are you ready?" I yelled back that I was, and just finished with my lipstick. I quickly check, and made sure that my sexy, smoldering look was fine, which it was. I walked down the stairs, the lack of panties just the slightest bit strange yet. The short heels I had on put me level with James.

"I'm ready." I enjoyed watching his eyes pop open a little when his eyes saw me. "What?" I asked, and started to cover my mouth. "Do I have lipstick on my teeth?" He shook his head. I tapped his chin. "Close your mouth, dearest." He recovered himself, and brought me in for a kiss.

"I think that we should forgo the film and have a night in."

"Do you?"

"I do." I smiled, and kissed him lightly. "No. Let's go, before the film starts." He growled against my lips a little, and pulled me close, his arm around me possessively. I couldn't help but smirk. Within half an hour, we were at the Theatre, and James and I were in our seats. They were comfortable, and the armrest between us went up. I quickly put it up, noting that there was a person on one side of us, and a couple on the other, a few seats down, on either side. I was glad it was a larger row, and my plan would work. The previews came on, and I moved so that my legs were tented over his lap, just barely touching the sides of his legs. My shoes were on the floor, something that I did a lot. I leaned closer to James, wrapping my arms around my thighs.

"Why do I have the feeling you have a less then appropriate plan you're going to put into action here?" James muttered to me. I grabbed one of his hands, and made him run it down my silky, yet scarred, leg, his hand stopping at the hem. "I've not going to do that in the middle of the movie." The title sequence started.

"Never said you were." I made him continue, on the outside, making him feel the too smooth fabric on my hips. His hand continued up a little further, trying to find the bump that signaled panties. He went back down, harder, and growled when he couldn't feel any.

"Minx," He hissed to me. I smirked, not caring what was on the screen. I leaned closer, and nipped his earlobe.

"But I'm your minx," I reminded him, my bare foot moving to his leg, running up it, stopping at the hip. "Shall I?" I pondered, and could feel his hand tighten on my hip.

"Don't you dare."

"I shall." I grinned, and moved my foot to trace over him. His hips bucked up, and I knew he'd suppressed a sound. "Or shall I do this?" I moved my foot away, replacing it with my hand. Something I knew killed him. He shifted in his chair, his leg moving slightly to allow me more access. I smirked, and moved my hand over him, his hips bucking into my hand, for a moment. "Careful," I whispered to him, licking his neck, right behind his ear, for a moment. He turned his head to me, capturing my lips with his.

"You be careful," He muttered, his eyes burning, half with need, and with anger. I smirked at him, and rubbed him once more, before stopping, leaning back, and watching the movie. James leaved back, a sigh escaping his lips. Every once and in a while, I'd rub him, with my foot or hand, teasing him mercilessly.

* * *

In a shower.

I lashed out at the first person I saw, hitting him square in the jaw. It was a powerful hit, landing him on the ground. Two more. I kicked him quickly in the crotch, making him fall. The last one was upon me quickly, and pinned my arms behind me. I pulled my arms ahead as far as I could, to stabilize myself right before I put my feet on his knees, before flipping over him, loosening my arms. I ended up behind him, and kicked him in the back on one knee, pulling the other one back. He collapsed with a cry of pain. The first one was up again by this time, but was a bit more wary.

"Come on. Try me." I rushed to him, and ran up him a little, kicking him in the face. He fell back with a groan of pain, and I landed with one hand on the ground, even in heels. I stood up, and put the silencer onto my gun. "Next time, if there were to be a next time, don't attack an assassin." I quickly shot him between the eyes, followed by the second and third.

I Might have put up a false demeanor, but I wasn't happy about the killings. I was shaken, actually. I rarely had to fight for my life, going on offensive versus defensive. I looked at myself, to see I actually had some blood and grime on me.

My arm had a nice sized cut on it, a gash about five inches long on the top. My shirt was ripped pretty well along the side, and I knew it could never get fixed. Quickly, without a second thought, I tore the side of my shirt all the way, and ripped off apiece about a foot and a half by seven inches, the entire left front side. I wrapped it around my arm securely, and walked out to the street. I looked around, and didn't see James's Aston Martin. I sighed, relieved. We would meet at home. I was just about to text him that, when it started to rain, hard.

"Bloody fucking brilliant…" I muttered, shaking. A car pulled up, one that I couldn't recognize. James rolled the window down, and leaned across the passenger seat.

"Need a lift?" I laughed slightly, and nodded. I got in, not too wet, to have a towel moved into my face. "Dry yourself off a little, love." I nodded, and quickly did, not saying anything about my arm, until it started to bleed through.

"Fuck," I muttered, and wrapped the towel around my arm.

"What was that? Are you hurt?" I nodded.

"Three, big, male, all dead now. They tried to attack me without the prior knowledge that I was an assassin, married to a spy, who can kill. But, being an assassin and self-protection are not the same thing. At all." James nodded, and held my hand, softly. "I'm not a china doll, James." He chuckled. We were at the house quickly after that, and I got out.

"I'm helping bandage that," He said.

"I know you are." He smiled, and led me into the house.

"Good." I shook my head, and sat down on the stood in the kitchen.

"Seems as though this is one of the most popular chairs in the house," I laughed.

"How about we change that up a little, from now on, okay?" I laughed.

"We can try, but we have a hell of a lot of bad luck, however." He shook his head, getting read to stitch me up. I sighed, sticking my arm out for him.

"That we do…" He quickly did what me needed to, and cleaned my arm up. "Any thing else?" I shook my head. I didn't lie to him, knowing he'd figure that out.

"I do need to shower, however." I grinned at him.

"I think that you need some help with that," He said, grinning.

"I think that you are right," I replied, matching his grin.

"I do agree," He said, kissing me. I stood up, and he gasped. "You were wrong, you have a cut along your leg." I looked, and saw he was right.

"This will be interesting to repair…" I moved my body to the ground, sticking my leg up to his lap.

"You need to get up a little more." I groaned, and got on my hands and knees. He adjusted me just a little bit, and rested his hand on my ars for a moment. I rolled my eyes after seeing his cheeky grin.

"Just sow it up, James. Or, you're not going to get to help me shower." He removed it quickly. I knew that it would've worked. He did as I told him, and helped me lower my leg. "Shower then." I pulled off my pants and shirt, seeing as they were completely ruined. I made a noise of displeasure when I noticed that my bra was being held together by a couple threads. "That fucking sucks!" James just pulled the couple threads, and my bra broke. I moved my hands to my chest immediately. He moved his hands over mine, holding my back to his front.

"I thought that I had told you not to cover up."

"And I thought that I told you that I would _try." _ He laughed, lacing our fingers slightly. His thumb slipped to my palm, pulling them down to my sides. His lips moved to my shoulders, kissing them. He grinned, as his hands moved mine over my stomach, his thumbs pressing into me.

"Then you need to try a little bit more," He said against my throat. I hummed, and managed to kiss his throat.

"I'll try."

"You will," He corrected, one of his hands moving mine to my panties. I moved my head against his shoulder. He started to kiss my neck a bit, kissing right behind one, and continued. "Because I need to see your body to work my magic with it." I grinned, before gasping as my, or his fingers brushed against me. He moved one of my hands went to my breast, fondling it. Complete control is what James had over me. He moved us a little bit, and turned the water on. His hands moved my panties down, and I felt his obvious state of arousal. He grinded into me a little bit, before moving my hands to him.

He made me pull off his braces, before I spun around, pulling my hands out of his, and started to work on getting his clothes off quickly. He grinned at my eagerness, and let me strip him, until he didn't have any clothes on. After that though, I lost all control. He pulled me back up, and moved back to out original positions, his front to my back. We stepped into the shower, the cold water making me tense. I couldn't do anything but shiver at the cold and his hands. He quickly laced our fingers together, like last time, the back of my hand to his palm. Our hands went to the same places as before, and his lips attacked my neck.

"James…" I groaned out. He chuckled against me, as he moved one of his fingers into me. I Moved one of mine, as well, into me, as his palm moved my hand in and out. I moaned at the feeling of us together, my knees going weak. "Oh my god…" He only laughed, moving us harder, and faster.

"You love this, don't you?" He said into my ear. "You love the feeling of this, of us moving together, inside of you, don't you?" I moaned, nodded.

"Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I do," I got out. I grinded against our hands slightly, and he picked up a quicker pace, and curled his finger inside of me. I moaned, louder.

"You're so tight…" He said, moving our hands out of me. I whimpered at the loss, only to gasp when I felt James thrust inside of me, pulling my body up against his. My feet were only just touching the ground. I moaned, as he thrusted into me again. I moaned, and he bent me over, giving me the wall to prop myself against. I moved my hand to the wall, to help support myself. I could feel him start to move inside me.

"Shit, James…." he just picked up the speed, leaving me moaning and gasping. For a bit, you couldn't hear anything except the water, drowning out our moans and gasps. That is until James moved his hand around to me, flicking my clit, making me scream a little as I came around him, spurring him to his own orgasm. He slipped out of me, and pulled me up, so I was resting against him.

"Brilliant way, James," I muttered, Leaning against him.

"Brilliant about what?"

"Way to snap me out of it. It worked…" I kissed his jaw and he chuckled, before kissing my lips.


End file.
